Camp d'été rime avec sensualité
by Syrielle's
Summary: Deuxième année d'études pour les élèves de la filière héroïque. Cette année encore, les voilà repartis pour un camp d'été des plus difficile, surtout quand leurs professeurs principaux décident de créer des binômes pour les deux semaines d'entrainement intensif. EVENT D'ETE 2019


**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! **

**Après une -très- longue pause sans rien poster (pas sans écrire heureusement !) me voilà pour remplir la mission qui m'a été attribuée : participer à l'évent d'été du Forum français MHA ! **

**J'ai mis pas mal de temps à l'écrire étant donné que j'ai bossé trois semaines pendant mon mois de juillet et que ce texte fait quand même presque 10500 mots ! **

**Le thème qui m'a été attribué pour cette première partie était « les pieds dans l'eau » et j'avoue qu'il y'a plus de moment HS que de moment dans le thème. J'ai voulu faire du fluff pour cet évent d'été donc les trois autres OS seront dans la même veine que celui-ci.**

**J'ai choisi du MonoDeku parce que je travaille sur plusieurs idées de fic MonoBaku et ça me permet de contrebalancer un peu. **

**Je remercie les membres du discord qui m'ont vraiment soutenue pendant que je galerais à terminer ce monstre. **

**Un grand merci à Momo et Hatsu qui m'ont guidée lorsque j'avais des difficulté (quelle idée de pondre une épreuve pareille aussi, mais j'aime me compliquer la tâche xD) **

**Je rappelle au passage que l'univers et les personnages de MHA ne viennent pas de moi, j'ai seulement créer les jumeaux Genso pour le bien de cet OS ( et pour torturer mes bébés, j'adore ça) **

**Cet OS est là pour tous les fans de fluff, de romance et de MonoDeku. **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Monoma s'étrangla avec son verre de jus de raisin, écarquillant les yeux alors que Kendo finissait de parler.

« Quoi ? Je refuse ! C'est quoi cette idée stupide encore ? »

Toujours debout au milieu du salon, la déléguée de classe poussa un long soupire. Ils venaient d'entamer leur deuxième année de formation héroïque au lycée Yuei et plus personne - même Shinso qui les avait rejoint dans la filière au printemps dernier – n'était surpris de la réaction du blond.

Alors tout le monde le laissa déblatérer sur _oh combien_ la Classe A ne méritait pas de faire équipe avec des étudiants de la Classe B, et que c'était un scandale d'organiser une telle chose.

La « chose » en question était le camp d'entrainement qui aurait lieu pendant les vacances d'été. Kendo, Iida, ainsi que leurs professeurs titulaires avaient décidé de créer des binômes qui devraient travailler ensemble pendant les deux semaines de camps. Et ce n'était pas un problème en soit, si seulement la rousse ne venait pas d'annoncer que les duos seraient tous fait d'un élève de la classe A et un de la classe B et pensés en fonction des forces et faiblesses de chacun.

« Et puis d'ailleurs depuis quand on doit s'entraider avec cette classe d'orgueilleux ? Je réclame le droit de changer de binôme si je me retrouve avec cet abruti de Bakugo ! »

Nouveau soupir de la part d'Itsuka qui se pinça l'arrête du nez alors que Kuroiro et Setsuna devaient se retenir d'éclater de rire. Il fallait dire que c'était toujours aussi drôle, même après plus d'un an de crise de la part du blond, de voir Monoma s'offusquer pour une simple collaboration avec la classe rivale. Là où tous les autres prenaient plus ça pour un jeu, lui était le seul à être sérieux à propos la compétition « Classe A VS Classe B ».

« Peut-être que tu seras en duo avec ton chéri ? » provoqua Juzo.

A côté de lui, Shihai finit par laisser éclater son rire alors que d'autres secouaient la tête d'un air dépité. Tout le monde avait compris qu'Honenuki parlait de Midoriya et cela fit monter brusquement le rouge aux joues de Monoma.

« Il n'y a absolument rien entre lui et moi ! On s'était simplement retrouvé obligé de bosser ensemble sur le cas de la petite Eri ! »

Kendo leva les yeux au ciel en entendant ce demi-mensonge avant de réclamer le calme qui arriva rapidement. Tout le monde se redressa et Neito se rassit à sa place en marmonnant encore des paroles sur le fait que « c'était totalement faux et qu'il n'y avait strictement rien entre lui et Izuku Midoriya, qu'il préférait mourir plutôt que de finir avec quelqu'un de la classe A »

« Bon maintenant que le calme est revenu. » Kendo jeta un regard lourd de sous entendu à Monoma qui lui tira simplement la langue en retour avec un grand sourire. « Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous serez donc en binôme avec un autre élève de la classe A. Par soucis d'intimité, les binôme ne seront pas mixte puisque qu'en plus de travailler avec la personne vous partagerez la même chambre. »

Quelques protestations se firent entendre, surtout du côté des personnes soudées comme Shishida et Rin qui auraient préférés partager la même chambre. Kuroiro se renfrogna alors que Juzo lui caressait doucement la main. Eux aussi auraient bien aimé pouvoir partager la même chambre pendant ces deux semaines.

La petite réunion se termina peu de temps après, Kendo leur ayant expliqué que les duos seraient formés lors de leur arrivée sur le lieu du camp d'entrainement, et qu'il y'aurait un trio vu qu'ils étaient maintenant 21 élèves dans la classe B depuis l'arrivée d'Hitoshi.

« Le trio sera composé de trois filles. Grâce à Shinso nous avons le même nombre de garçon dans chaque classe mais il y'a 7 filles chez les B et ne sont que 6 chez les A. »

Suite à ça, tout le monde regagne sa chambre, certains groupe d'amis se réunissant dans la chambre de l'un ou l'autre pour discuter de ce qui venait d'être dit. Ce fut le cas pour Monoma, Tetsutetsu, Kuroiro, Honenuki, Awase ainsi que Tsuburaba et Sen qui se rejoutèrent à eux à la dernière minutes. Ils s'installèrent dans la chambre d'Awase après que Tetsu aie rapidement embrassé Kendo au détour d'un couloir car la jeune fille comptait aller se coucher directement. L'adolescent lui souffla un « bonne nuit » contre ses lèvres avant de courir pour rejoindre son groupe d'amis.

Le temps était aux commérage pour la petite bande, toujours prête à mettre son nez dans ce qui ne les regardait pas. Comme cette fois où ils avaient utilisé les alter d'Awase et Kuroiro pour espionner l'examen pratique des terminales. Ils étaient curieux, aimaient faire des petits paris entre eux et Setsuna les avaient même surnommés « les commères » après que Komori lui aie avoué qu'elle détenait une grande partie de ses informations grâce à son meilleur ami Kuroiro.

Ils étaient donc maintenant assis en tailleurs ou affaler sur le lit d'Awase. Shihai n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche que Monoma lui demandait déjà de se taire. Le garçon à la peau noire leva les mains en l'air en signe d'innocence mais son grand sourire le trahissait.

Il n'était pas compliqué de deviner que le sujet de la conversation du jour allait tourner autour du blond et de son coup de cœur à tâche de rousseur. Parce que même si Neito niait fermement – et de manière plutôt convaincante parfois – son désintérêt pour Midoriya, les regards qu'ils se lançaient parfois étaient beaucoup trop évident pour que personne ne remarque l'attirance qu'il y'avait entre les deux.

Seulement, l'un était têtu comme une mule et l'autre surement trop timide et avec trop peu de confiance en lui, ce qui faisait que la situation stagnait depuis la fin de leur première année. Et si les filles des deux classes s'étaient plus d'une fois amusées à essayer de les caser définitivement ensemble, elles avaient dû à chaque fois essuyer de gros échec. Du côté des garçons, ils avaient préféré rester en retrait, faisant des sous-entendu plus ou moins subtile selon l'humeur mais ne prenant jamais vraiment part à cette mission cupidon.

Il fallait dire que si les histoires de cœurs des autres avaient un côté amusant, comme quand ils taquinaient Awase ou Tsuburaba, ils n'étaient pas intéressés dans le fait de jouer les entremetteurs. Pourtant, ils étaient bien décidés à prendre ce rôle aujourd'hui et pousser Monoma à arrêter de se voiler la face une bonne fois pour toute.

Et puis au point où ils en étaient, un couple de plus entre la classe A et la B n'était pas grand-chose, Tsuburaba et Awase ayant ouvert le bal en fin de première année suivis de près par une Setsuna qui peinait à se mettre en couple avec Jiro malgré ses tentatives de dragues foireuses.

Après il y'avait les nombreuses amitiés, à commencé par Tetsutetsu et Kirishima qui ressemblaient presqu'à des frères avec leurs caractères similaire. Mais aussi Komori qui s'était trouvé un très bon amis en la personne de Fumikage, et la rivalité- amitié entre Kendo et Momo.

Alors quand tout le monde fut correctement installé, Juzo se racla la gorge, cachant difficilement le sourire qui voulait fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« Du coup vous en pensez quoi de ce camps ?

\- En dehors du fait que je vais devoir me coltiner un abrutis de la classe A ? Ça va surement être un enfer digne de l'année dernière. » Rétorqua Monoma avant d'appuyer un peu plus son dos contre le mur « Mais bon ça ne peut pas être pire que l'attaque de la ligue des vilains en plein milieu de la semaine de camp.

\- Ouais ! Moi je veux juste être avec Kirishima ! » déclara sans grande surprise Tetsutestu.

Et c'était presque certain que les deux adolescents à l'alter de durcissement allaient se retrouver ensemble, tout comme Kendo qui allait sans aucun doute se retrouver avec Momo. Leur duo fonctionnait bien et cela permettait d'avoir au moins quelques duos qui se dérouleraient sans accroc.

« Et toi Monoma ? » enchaina Awase qui restait plongé sur le jeu de son téléphone « Tu n'as pas quelqu'un avec qui tu préférais être en duo ? »

Retenant un « Avec Yaozoru » qui aurait fait monter le rouge au joues du garçon, Monoma poussa un long soupire. Il ne savait pas trop où ses amis voulaient en venir - enfin si, mais il préférait ne pas y faire attention- , mais il n'allait clairement pas avouer avoir envie d'aller avec l'un des gars de classe A, surtout qu'ils attendaient tous la moindre ouverture pour le charrier.

« Tant que je ne tombe pas avec cet idiot de Bakugo ou l'autre pervers qui a arrêté de grandir à l'âge de cinq ans, ça devrait aller. »

Juzo arqua un sourcil silencieusement alors que son petit ami disparaissait avant de ressortir, la tête à quelques centimètres de celle de Monoma, et un grand sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

« Et tu ne serais pas dégouté de ne pas être avec une certaine personne ? »

Le blond siffla entre ses dents et Shihai recula de justesse avant que Neito ne copie son alter. C'était son moyen de défense préféré et il n'hésitait jamais à l'utiliser, même si cela ne marchait plus vraiment sur ses camarade de classe puisqu'ils avaient tous plus ou moins le reflexe d'éviter de se faire toucher lorsque Monoma souhaitait se venger.

Laissant retomber sa main, le « copycat » se refrogna avant de croiser les bras contre son torse. Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. Tsuburaba avait arrêté de jouer avec le bracelet vert – cadeau d'Asui Tsuyu- et le fixait, Sen était toujours allongé mais plus attentif qu'avant. Kuroiro attendait presqu'impatiemment qu'il parle alors que Juzo restait assis silencieusement, ses grands yeux faisant des aller-retour entre son petit-ami et lui. Awase, toujours sur son téléphone, avait pourtant arrêter de jouer pour se concentrer sur la conversation. Et Tetsutetsu, lui, levait le pouce en l'air, son visage semblant crier : « Vas-y bro ! Tu peux le faire » comme s'il allait sauter en parachute ou quelque chose du genre.

Et il devait avouer que la sensation était plus ou moins la même. Il sentait son estomac se nouer, comme lors de cet exercice en première année où ils avaient dû se jeter d'eux même dans le vide. Sauf qu'ici, il n'y avait aucune adrénaline pour le pousser à agir.

Ce n'était ni le jugement, il y'avait bien Honenuki et Kuroiro qui sortaient ensemble depuis un bout de temps et Setsuna n'avait jamais caché son penchant pour la gente féminine, ni le regard des autres, il avait appris à passer au-dessus de ce que les étudiants autres que ceux de sa classes pouvaient penser. Mais plutôt l'idée que Midoriya puisse le rejeter en bloc qui lui faisait peur.

Oh, il savait pourtant que l'autre garçon était bien trop gentil pour lui faire délibérément du mal, mais c'était angoissant de se dire que ses sentiments n'étaient certainement pas réciproques. L'adolescent aux cheveux vert avait bien pris les tentatives de ses camarades féminines comme de simple taquineries, là où Monoma avait presque espérer que cela marche. Qui dirait non à un coup de pouce tombé du ciel comme ça ?

Deux coups frappé à la porte le firent revenir au moment présent et Shinso entra dans la chambre, son air blasé habituel plaqué sur le visage.

« Vlad m'envoie vous prévenir que c'est l'heure du couvre-feu… »

Ses yeux fatigués passaient d'une personne à l'autre, s'attardant à peine sur le visage rouge de Monoma ou le sourire mesquin de Kuroiro. Il s'était habitué à l'ambiance familiale qui régnait entre les étudiant de la classe B et même s'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde – il voyait déjà un certain blond hurler à la victoire s'il le faisait – il était vraiment heureux d'avoir finis dans cette classe.

« Viens t'asseoir un peu avec nous ! »

Tsuburaba se leva d'un bond Avant de tirer Shinso dans la chambre, le faisant prendre place sur le lit.

« On était en pleine séance d'interrogatoire sur Monoma ! » enchaina Kosei

L'adolescent aux cheveux violet hésitait entre sourire ou soupirer. La situation était tellement évidente qu'il ne l'avait pas relevée, et même s'il n'aimait pas se mêler des histoires de cœur des autres, il admettait que voir Neito perdre de sa superbe était plutôt amusant.

La « victime » grommela d'ailleurs quelques paroles incompressible, se plaignant surement que tout le monde était contre lui.

« Bon ! » Repris Shihai en croisant les jambes, sortant définitivement du dessin noir dans lequel il était encore à moitié enfermé « Tu comptes enfin nous parler ou monsieur Monoma va encore tout garder pour lui jusqu'à ce que ça explose ? »

Shinso retint inconsciemment son souffle, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un dire ça au blond, mais vu la tête que tiraient les autres garçons, ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Il fallait dire que Monoma, aussi dévoué pour ses amis soit-il, avait la fâcheuse tendance à ne pas se confier.

Hitoshi ne connais pas grand-chose de lui, si ce n'est cette déclaration lors de leur premier exercice commun l'année dernière. Depuis, il n'avait appris que des choses triviales mais n'y avait jamais fait plus attention que cela. Il fallait être incroyable naïf ou stupide pour ne pas se rendre compte que Neito surjouait toujours ses réactions, comme un masques qui le protégeait des regards extérieurs.

Plus il y réfléchissait, et plus Shinso comprenait la réaction de Kuroiro. Parce que si Neito se comportait avec ses plus proches amis comme avec lui, alors l'adolescent devait très certainement garder beaucoup de choses pour lui.

Finalement, Monoma eut une réaction, relevant les jambes contre son torses avant de poser son menton sur ses genoux.

« Je ne vais pas exploser puisque j'en parle déjà à Pony. » Il poussa un soupire « Mais si vous insister, je veux bien faire preuve de clémence et vous expliquer à vous aussi. »

Le blond passa une main théâtrale dans ses cheveux. Pas question qu'il ait l'air d'un pauvre ado apeuré, même si le masque ne marchait plus depuis un bout de temps avec ses amis.

Tetsutetsu lui donna une frappe dans le dos, un encouragement qui résonna lorsque se paume rencontra le corps du blond. Awase posa définitivement son téléphone portable et Kaibara s'appuya un peu plus contre le mur.

« Il se peut que Midoriya ne me laisse pas si indifférent que ça… » Monoma se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, maintenant qu'il s'était lancé, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

Et alors que tout le monde l'écoutait dans le calme, Neito continua d'expliquer les sentiments complexes qu'il ressentait pour l'autre. La façon dont il avait presque naturellement accepté la présence de l'autre, leurs samedi avec la petite Eri à chercher une solution pour elle, le jour ou Midoriya lui avait donné son mail ainsi que son numéro de portable « au cas où il voudrait discuter d'un autre sujet ». Tout c'était fait avec une facilité déconcertante à tel point que Monoma s'était à peine rendu compte qu'il tombait de plus en plus amoureux d'Izuku.

Après son récit, sa voix retomba doucement pour replonger la chambre dans un calme ambiant. Personne ne parlait, Juzo avait le sourire attendrit d'un père qui découvrait les premiers amours de son fils tandis qu'Awase et Tsuburaba se retrouvaient dans le mélange confus que ressentait leur amis. Ils étaient passé par là eux aussi, même si leur mise en couple fut beaucoup plus rapide pour eux.

Mais le silence ne reignat que peu de temps, Tetsutetsu se levant et annonçant d'une voix forte qu'il mettrait tout en œuvre pour l'aider. Peu à peu, le volume sonore de la pièce remonta, alors que chacun y allait de son avis même si certains, comme Shinso ou Kaibara, n'intervenaient que lorsqu'on leur demandait de prendre la parole.

Bientôt, l'heure du couvre-feu fut rapidement dépassée et c'est aussi doucement qu'ils le purent qu'ils rejoignèrent leurs chambre respective, pensant au camp qui aurait lieu la semaine prochaine.

* * *

Le samedi, Monoma se dirigea vers la salle de classe vide qu'il utilisait avec Midoriya. Même s'ils avaient trouvé, avec l'aide des héros pros bien sûr, une solution pour Eri, cela n'avait rien changé à la routine qui c'était installée entre les deux élèves.

Ils avaient continué de se voir chaque semaine, leurs sujets de discussion passant de « Comment lui rendre son alter » à « Comment améliorer leur alter respectifs » en passant par une meilleure compréhension de leur alter, la lecture d'ouvrages sur la nature des alters, et plein d'autres choses qui leur prenait souvent la journée entière sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, Neito remarqua que l'autre garçon était déjà assis, griffonnant quelques chose dans l'un des nombreux cahier qu'il tenait. Le blond eut un sourire en coin, s'avançant doucement jusqu'à pouvoir voir ce que l'autre écrivait, la tête par-dessus son épaule.

Monoma se rappelait encore sa réaction, la première fois qu'il avait appris que Midoriya tenait ce genre de cahier. Il avait, comme à son habitude, ouvert sa grande bouche pour dire tout haut ce que beaucoup pensaient tout bas, avant de rapidement s'en vouloir lorsqu'il remarqua les yeux vert légèrement brillant d'Izuku.

Il s'était instantanément senti mal. Se rappelant comment lui avait pris les critiques lorsqu'il était au collège. Et alors que son teint prenait une couleur bien rouge, il avait posé les mains sur les épaules de Midoriya pour tenter de s'excuser.

Au même moment, le garçon releva la tête et Monoma sortit brusquement de ses pensées, reculant d'un pas quand le souffle du garçon aux cheveux vert s'écrasa contre sa joue.

« Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de rêver comme ça Monoma-kun »

Izuku pencha la tête sur le côté alors que ses grands yeux le détaillaient de la tête aux pieds. Neito, lui, réfléchissait à toute vitesse à une excuse avant de pencher sur une autre option, beaucoup plus simple : renvoyer la question.

« Et toi alors ? D'habitude il pourrait y avoir un troupeau d'éléphants à côté de toi que tu ne le remarquerais pas tellement tu es concentré. »

A son tour, l'héritier du One for All rougit avant de baisser le regard vers son cahier. Neito se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas fait attention à ce qui était écrit dessus tellement il avait été pris dans ses pensées.

Poussant un long soupire, le blond s'avança jusqu'à la table avant de tirer une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de l'autre garçon. Midoriya ne prit pas la peine de refermer son cahier et se décala simplement pour se retrouver en face de Monoma.

« J'étais en train de noter des hypothèses sur le camp de cette année. Iida nous à expliqué que l'on serait en duo avec une personne de votre classe et j'avoue que je me pose pas mal de questions. »

Monoma, un coude sur la table, posa sa tête dans le creux de sa main alors qu'il écoutait le début de monologue d'Izuku. Il avait été quelque peu surpris au début, il s'était attendu à ce que l'héritier du One for All soit moins à l'aise avec lui, et même s'il lui arrivait encore de s'excuser plusieurs fois en secouant adorablement les mains devant lui lorsqu'il lui arrivait de divaguer, Neito ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'écouter avec attention à chaque fois.

Et puis il y'avait les nombreuses fois ou c'était lui qui parlait à en perdre haleine, Izuku croisant les bras et l'écoutant jusqu'au bout, sans jamais l'interrompre, avec ses grands yeux vert qui semblaient voir les scènes décrite par le blond. Izuku l'avait toujours écouté, même lorsqu'il se plaignait des autres élèves de la classe A, ne mâchant pas ses mots alors qu'il s'agissait des amis de l'autre garçon.

Midoriya ne s'était jamais offusqué de ses paroles souvent crues, le contredisant quand il trouvait qu'il allait trop loin, mais il le laissait toujours évacuer sa frustration.

« … fais une liste de certains duo possible en prenant en compte ce genre de détails. »

Sursautant légèrement, Monoma reposa le regard sur son interlocuteur. C'était déjà la deuxième fois aujourd'hui qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées à cause de la même personne, mais heureusement cette fois-ci il avait réussis à suivre plus ou moins les paroles du garçons.

« Et du coup tu penses à quoi ? Parce qu'en dehors d'un ou deux duos facile à deviner je ne vois pas qui pourrait aller avec qui. »

Midoriya hocha la tête d'un air entendu et vu comment son regard pétillait à l'heure actuelle, Neito mettait sa main à couper qu'il était déjà passé par ce stade de réflexion et n'attendait plus que son signal pour pouvoir lui expliquer ses théories.

Monoma le trouvait _adorable_.

Alors il lui fit signe, avec l'un de ses nombreux soupirs trop exagéré pour être crédible, et Izuku se lança.

« Eh bien je me dis que Yaozoru par exemple pourrait être mise en duo avec Kodai ou Yanagi puisque leur alters sont compatibles. Et puis il y'a certains élèves qui ont le même type d'alter alors ils seront peut-être mis ensemble comme pur Kirishima et Tetsutetsu. Mais Todoroki ferait un très bon duo avec lui aussi vu que Tetsutetsu sait supporter les flammes. Il pourrait combattre au corps à corps pendant que Todoroki attaque de loin. »

Effectivement, Izuku avait vraiment réfléchis aux différentes possibilités. Curieux, il jeta un coup d'œil au cahier, les pages étaient remplies d'une écriture fine et rapide, avec beaucoup de noms barré puis reliés à d'autres. Mais le bas de la page attira son regard. Loin des autres noms, d'une écriture un peu plus lisible comme si Midoriya avait oublié de le mettre dans la longue liste d'élèves il pouvait y voir inscrit : « Neito Monoma - ? »

« Oh ! » Izuku sentit ses joues s'empourprer alors qu'il remarquait ce que fixait l'autre « Vu ton alter tu es compatible avec beaucoup de personnes du coup je me suis dit qu'ils allaient surement essayer de te mettre avec un élève de la classe A qui te donnerait du fil à retordre, vu que tu ne t'entends pas trop avec les personnes de ma classe... Enfin ce n'est pas une critique hein ! c'est juste un constat et j'essaie de me mettre à la place des professeurs ! »

Le visage de plus en plus rouge, l'héritier du One for All commença à secouer les mains devant lui et Monoma ne put retenir un petit rire. Doucement, il attrapa le poignet de l'autre garçon pour lui faire baisser les bras qu'il utilisait à présent pour cacher son visage. C'était la première fois que le blond agissait de la sorte mais il se disait que cela ne lui coutait rien de tester les « conseils » donné par ses camarades de classes quelques jours plus tôt. Et le premier qu'il avait retenu était « soit plus doux et gentil, si tu continues avec ton caractère de drama queen qui s'impose tu vas le faire fuir. »

Même s'il savait que c'était plus une blague qu'autre chose – tout le monde avait finis par s'habituer à son sale caractère- il devait avouer que cela ne lui ferait pas de mal d'être un poil plus sympathique avec Midoriya qui supportait sa mauvaise humeur tous les samedis depuis plusieurs mois.

Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à cet réaction de la part de l'autre adolescent. Izuku, dont le visage était déjà bien rouge, écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise et Monoma s'attendait presqu'à voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles alors qu'il imaginait sans peine son cerveau tourner à cent à l'heure. Ses lèvres s'étaient entre-ouverte pour parler mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche si ce n'est le sifflement rapide de sa respiration.

Là, maintenant, tout de suite, Monoma avait _vraiment_ envie de l'embrasser.

Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas. Déjà parce que l'on embrassait pas quelqu'un sans son consentement -surtout si on ne sortait pas avec la personne en question – ensuite parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de brusquer Izuku en lui sautant dessus comme un animal en rut.

A la place, il relâcha doucement les poignets du garçon avant de se reculer un peu. Le blond sentait ses propres joues rougir de l'ancienne proximité qu'il avait eu avec Midoriya et il avait envie de se coller des baffes pour être aussi niais. L'adolescent aux cheveux vert sembla se calmer et, comme un coup de pouce du destin, la cloche sonna pour annoncer le début du repas de midi, brisant l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait dans la petite salle de classe.

« Bon… On se revoit lundi matin pour le départ au camps ? »

Midoriya se redressa pour ramasser ses affaires alors que Neito profitait de ce coup de chance pour fuir après avoir lancer un « à lundi ! » tout en priant pour que le jour fatidique soit retardé d'au moins un mois après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

* * *

Malheureusement le jour du départ arriva bel et bien et Monoma ne put rien faire pour y échapper. Les professeurs n'avaient toujours pas annoncé les duos mais il fallait être naïf pour ne pas sentir le coup tordu arriver. Vu l'entrainement militaire qu'ils avaient eu l'année précédente, le blond s'attendait à ce que ce camps soit digne de l'enfer dès le début. Il se rappelait encore des golems qu'ils avaient du affronter à peine sortit du car.

Prenant place à côté de Pony, il s'assit près de la fenêtre avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son siège alors que la jeune fille sortait l'un de ses nombreux manga qu'elle commença à dévorer avant même que le véhicule ne se mette en route.

Contrairement à ses habitudes, il n'avait pas été provoquer la classe A, arrachant un « Tout va bien ? » à une Kendo à moitié inquiète de ne pas devoir user de sa force pour le calmer.

Comment voulait-elle que ça aille ? Depuis samedi, il n'avait de cesse de se rappeler le visage rouge d'un Izuku qui avait tout de la tentation incarnée ! Neito n'avait jamais était aussi fier de son self control, lui qui s'était toujours promis d'être le plus respectueux possible avec ses partenaires.

Il ne remercierait jamais assez sa mère de lui avoir inculquer ce genre de valeurs dont une certaine personne de la classe A – qu'il n'oserait viser bien entendu – semblait cruellement manquer.

Durant le trajet, plusieurs personnes le charrièrent sur la façon dont il avait presque fui devant la classe A. Mais Monoma n'osait pas prendre le risque de revoir Midoriya. Il ne savait pas comment réagir s'ils venaient à se retrouver face à face et priait vraiment pour que le camps se passe sans encombre. Après tout, il n'avait aucune chance d'être avec l'un des seuls élève dont il n'était pas capable de copier l'alter… Si ?

S'enfonçant toujours plus dans son siège et posant la tête contre la vite, Monoma décida d'essayer de rattraper les heures de sommeil qu'il avait perdu ces deux derniers jours à force de réfléchir à propos du garçon aux cheveux vert.

Le temps passait le temps passait lentement mais le paysage, une fois quitté le centre de Tokyo, fut radicalement changé. Comme l'année dernière, ils semblaient se diriger vers une zone plus rurale et après une petite alter pour qu'il puisse diner – heureusement pour lui, le car de la classe A ne s'arrêta pas sur la même aire d'autoroute qu'eux – ils prirent la direction des montages avant de se stopper une grosse heure plus tard.

Les deux classes se retrouvaient devant l'entrée d'un immense bâtiment en béton, qui ressemblait plus à une sorte de gymnase qu'a une auberge de jeunesse. Certains élèves commençaient déjà à discuter à voix basse alors que les héros pros qui s'occuperaient de leur entrainement venaient d'arriver, accompagner de leur professeurs principaux.

Ils reconnurent sans peine Cementoss, l'un des instructeurs de Yuei, et si d'autres leur semblaient familiers, il n'y avait que Midoriya pour savoir qui ils étaient ainsi que leur particularités respectives.

Un homme et une femme, des jumeaux à en croire leur ressemblance, s'avancèrent pour expliquer le déroulement du camps. L'auberge dans laquelle ils allaient dormir se situait cinq kilomètres plus loin au nord, et le bâtiment qu'ils avaient sous les yeux leur serviraient de terrains d'entrainement un jour sur trois. Le reste du camps se fera en extérieur dans la montagne et sera majoritairement axé autour du sauvetage.

« Tout sera fait en binôme comme vous l'on expliqués vos professeurs

\- Vos chambres vous seront attribuées dès ce soir, premier arrivé, premier servis.

\- Mais toute personne privilégiant le travail individuel au travail de groupe se retrouvera dans l'une des ancienne chambre du grenier. »

Les jumeaux parlaient en se complétant l'un l'autre, comme s'ils se renvoyaient une balle invisible à chaque fois. Finalement, ils sourirent tous les deux avant que le sol ne se mettent à trembler brusquement.

Monoma eut la sensation de se faire engloutir alors que tout devenait gris autour de lui. Il pesta mentalement contre le lycée et ses méthodes un peu trop brusque à son goût. Qui envoyait des élèves dans un exercices sans même les prévenir avant ?

En quelques secondes, il se retrouva sur le sol de ce qu'il devinait être le gymnase. Tout était froid et en béton, mais ce qui retint particulièrement son attention, fut son binôme, écrasé contre lui et le visage enfuit dans la chemise de son uniforme.

En temps normal, Neito aurait repoussé le garçon avant de lui faire comprendre _pendant de longues minutes_ sa façon de penser. Seulement la touffe de cheveux vert qui chatouillait son menton ne laissait pas vraiment de place au doute de l'identité de son duo pour les deux prochaines semaines à venir.

_Il avait été placé avec Midoriya. _

Tout son corps se figea et il sentit Izuku remuer contre lui – était-il obligé de bouger ainsi contre son corps bordel ? – et finalement l'autre garçon se redressa en s'excusant avant de lui aussi s'arrêter.

« Mo-Monoma ?! »

Sous l'effet de surprise, il avait totalement oublié le suffixe qu'il utilisait habituellement lorsqu'il lui parlait. Encore une fois, ils se retrouvaient à se fixer comme deux idiots alors qu'ils viraient au rouge tomate en quelques secondes.

Mais pas le temps de rêvasser cette fois, les cris et bruits de combat un peu partout autour d'eux étaient pour leur rappeler qu'ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. D'un regard entendu, ils se redressèrent avant de regarder autour d'eux.

Il n'y avait que des hauts murs en ciment formant une sorte de long couloir. Certains bruit de combat semblaient particulièrement éloignés alors que d'autres avaient l'air de se passer à quelques mètres.

« On se croirait dans un labyrinthe. » marmonna Monoma avant de s'avancer un peu.

Quelques mètres plus loin, il y'avait un embranchement et sur la droit, une sorte de grand carrefour. Ils allaient en avoir pour plusieurs heures avant de trouver la sortie. Derrière lui, Midoriya le suivait, réfléchissant lui aussi à une solution.

« Il y'a bien le mythe du Minautor avec un labyrinthe mais je ne suis pas certain que cela puisse nous aider.

Sauf si tu as une pelote de laine pour que l'on puisse retrouver notre chemin, ça risque effectivement d'être inutile » soupira le blond avant de commencer à marcher. « Le labyrinthe à surement été fait par Cementoss, mais cela veut aussi dire qu'il peut le modifier à sa guise pendant que nous sommes dedans. Notre seul avantage est qu'il ne peut pas tout modifier en même temps, il devra se concentrer sur une partie du labyrinthe à chaque fois.

\- Comment tu peux en être sur ? »

Midoriya semblait étonné du raisonnement de Monoma. Il ne le remettait pas en question, loin de là, mais il se demandait surtout comment l'autre garçon avait réussis à en arriver à une telle conclusion.

« Il doit faire attention à ne pas prendre d'élève ou de séparer de binômes pendant l'exercice, ils sont sûrement entrain de voir comment on s'en sort actuellement. Rappelle-toi ce que les deux héros pros ont dit : Les personnes qui privilégient un travail individuel seront sanctionnées. Donc ils ne peuvent pas nous séparer et sont très certainement entrain de nous surveiller à l'heure qu'il est. »

Encore une fois, Izuku était surpris du raisonnement de l'autre garçon. Il fallait dire qu'il avait réussis à reprendre ses esprits assez rapidement là ou lui continuait encore d'analyser la situation. Mais là où Monoma cherchait à comprendre la situation pour en trouver les failles, Midoriya, lui, avait axé ses réflexions autour d'un moyen de sortir rapidement d'ici.

Levant la tête vers les hauts murs, il remarqua que ceux-ci ne touchaient pas le plafond, laissant un espace assez grand pour s'y tenir debout avec un peu d'équilibre. Une idée germa dans son esprit et c'est sans attendre qu'il en fit part à son coéquipier.

Fronçant d'abord les sourcils, le blond finit par acquiescer avant de se reculer de quelques pas pour laisser plus de place à Midoriya. L'héritier du One for All ferma les yeux un instant le temps d'utiliser son recouvrement intégral puis pris son élan pour monter en haut du mur.

Arrivant enfin au bout, il resta accroupi sur la large bande de béton avant de regarder autour de lui et d'écarquiller les yeux. Le labyrinthe s'étendait à perte de vue à tel point qu'il se demandait si ce n'était pas une hallucination.

Sautant pour retomber aux côtés de Monoma, Izuku lui fit part de son constat.

« C'est franchement bizarre. Le gymnase est largement assez grand pour en faire un labyrinthe mais jamais pour qu'on perde de vue l'autre bout. S'il faut arriver au centre ou à sa sortie, il devrait y avoir au moins une possibilité d'y arriver. »

Se laissant tomber sur le sol, Neito poussa un long soupir alors que Midoriya continuait de réfléchir. Il devait bien y avoir une solution quelque part. Autour d'eux, les bruits de combat semblaient devenir de plus en plus lointain sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte. Comme si une bulle se formait autour des deux garçons pour les laisser réfléchir.

« Au fait, tu les connais les deux héros pros qui étaient avec Cimentoss

\- Comment ça ? Tu ne connais pas les jumeaux Genso* ? »

Monoma secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas autant d'intérêt qu'Izuku pour les super-héros, se contentant de suivre les plus connu et ne s'intéressant de près qu'à Gang Orca. Alors il n'était pas très étonné d'ignorer l'existence de deux héros pros qui semblaient tout droit sortis du lycée.

« Il s'agit de Shinkiro* et Kimera* Genso, ils sont sortis il y'a deux ans du lycée Shiketsu. Ils sont spécialisés dans les illusions mentale mais à différentes échelle et- Par All Might mais oui ! »

Neito arqua un sourcil alors que Midoriya semblait avoir trouvé une solution à leur problème. Se redressant pour approcher l'héritier du One for All, Monoma n'eut pas le temps de lui demander plus d'explications que l'autre s'expliquait déjà.

« Nous sommes surement dans l'une des illusions de Kimera, la fille, elle est capable d'agir sur deux à trois personnes en même temps, les plongeant dans un rêve qu'elle contrôle. Elle nous a sûrement tous plongé, duo par duo, dans un rêve dont elle à définis les bases mais sans plus. D'où le fait que je n'arrive pas à voir la fin du labyrinthe par exemple ! »

Au fur et a mesure que Midoriya s'expliquait, il faisait de plus en plus de geste avec les mains mais la seule chose parvenait à l'esprit de Monoma – en dehors d'un fait qu'il était _encore une fois_ beaucoup trop adorable, à croire qu'il parlait d'un chaton au lieu d'un être humain – était le fait qu'il avait une chance inouïe d'être tombé en binôme avec quelqu'un qui connaissait aussi bien les héros pros. Les autres duos allaient sûrement mettre beaucoup plus de temps qu'eux vu la qualité de l'illusion dans laquelle ils étaient plongés.

« Maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen de sortir de là. » Monoma coupa Izuku dans son flot de paroles qui se rapprochait maintenant plus des louanges envers l'idée de ce rêve imposé que sur une explication logique de l'alter. « Si on est plongés dans ce truc il doit forcément y avoir un moyen de s'en sortir. »

Midoriya approuva mais après une dizaine de minutes à réfléchir et tourner en rond, ils n'avaient toujours trouvé aucune solution plausible.

« Et si tu me frappais ? »

Se stoppant, l'héritier du One for All secoua vivement la tête en signe de refus.

« Mais enfin Monoma-kun, je ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Laisse-moi m'expliquer avant de commencer à paniquer pour rien ! Les illusions sont des manipulations du cerveau au même titre que le brain washing de Shinso. Il suffit juste que tu me donne un coup assez fort pour me réveiller. De là ce sera à moi de te réveiller mais depuis l'extérieur. »

C'était… une idée intéressante Midoriya devait l'avouer. Mais il craignait quand même de blesser inutilement Monoma. Après tout, il allait devoir cogner assez fort et le blond n'avait aucun alter pour se défendre vu qu'il ne pouvait copier le One For All. Mais ils étaient à cours d'idée alors autant essayer celle-ci.

Hochant lentement la tête, une air déterminé sur le visage, Izuku revêtit son alter sur son poing ainsi que son avant-bras avant de lui administrer un coup assez violent pour faire reculer Monoma sur plusieurs mètres.

Tombant en arrière, le nez en sang, Neito semblait presque mort, le visage penché sur le côté alors qu'il était allongé sur le sol. Courant rapidement vers lui, Midoriya commença à paniquer alors que la respiration de son coéquipier semblait difficile. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser aller a ses émotions mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Les yeux du blonds étaient fermés et plus le temps passait, plus son souffle devenait faible. Izuku regrettait de ne pas avoir participer à ce stage pour les premiers secours organisé par son collège lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Peut-être aurait-il su comment réagir maintenant ?

Il tenta d'écouter sa respiration, posant une oreille contre son torse mais en dehors de sa poitrine qui se soulevait faiblement, il ne percevait que le cœur du blond tambourinant rapidement.

* * *

Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, Monoma eut l'impression de se réveiller de l'un de ses horrible cauchemar ou il tombait dans le vide. Son père lui avait expliqué une fois que c'était dû au cœur qui ralentissait tellement que le cerveau envoyait un signal pour réveiller la personne.

Lorsqu'il reprit correctement ses esprits, Neito essaya d'analyser la situation du mieux qu'il pouvait. Tout d'abord, il se retrouvait exactement dans la même position qu'au début de l'illusion, avec un Izuku sans défense allongé sur lui.

Encore une fois, il remerciait son self control pour ne pas le faire _réagir_. Même si l'urgence de la situation actuelle devait très certainement jouer dans le fait que la partie inférieure de son corps ne réagissait pas à ce contact qui aurait pu être très agréable si le moment avait été mieux choisi.

Secouant la tête et se marmonnant à lui-même qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à finir « pervers malgré lui » comme Tsuburaba, Monoma fit rouler doucement le corps de Midoriya pour qu'il soit allongé correctement.

Inspirant un grand coup, Neito abattit sa main sur la joue d'Izuku qui sursauta violement tout en ouvrant les yeux. D'un coup, il se redressa avant d'attraper le blond par les épaules. Monoma ne savait pas trop comment réagir mais au vue de l'expression hagard de l'autre garçon, l'illusion qu'il avait eu après son réveil n'avait pas du être des plus agréable.

Revenant doucement à lui-même, Midoriya lâcha son coéquipier alors que ses joues rougissaient. Des fois, il se demandait si ce n'était pas maladif de rougir aussi souvent mais le simple fait d'avoir sentit la peau douce de Monoma contre son pouce avait suffit à lui mettre certaines pensées …_déplacées_ en tête.

« Maintenant que nous ne sommes plus prit dans l'illusion, on devrait se dépêcher de trouver la sortie ! »

Le garçon au cheveux vert sauta sur ses pieds avant de tendre la main, grand sourire aux lèvres, à un Neito qui avait posé l'une de ses grandes paumes contre son cou, là ou Midoriya l'avait caressé quelques secondes plus tard sans faire exprès. Il leva ses pupilles grise vers la main qui lui était tendue avant de relever encore un peu plus son regard pour croiser celui de son coéquipier.

Monoma savait qu'il extrapolait surement ses sentiments sur l'autre garçon, et qu'Izuku avait surement agis sans réfléchir. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir bêtement heureux de ce contact physique.

Voyant que Midoriya commençait à s'inquiéter de sa non-réaction, il posa sa main dans la sienne avant de se laisser à moitié tirer par son binôme qui l'aida à se remettre sur pied.

« Bon maintenant nous sommes sûr que nous ne sommes plus dans une illusion hein ? » demanda Izuku avant de s'avancer dans l'immense gymnase. Il voyait les corps de leur camarades de classes allongés par binômes, certains remuant comme s'ils allaient bientôt se réveiller. « Il ne nous reste qu'à trouver la sortie. »

Se cognant contre Monoma qui s'était brusquement arrêté, Midoriya se déplaça à côté de lui.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé la porte de sortie mais j'ai pas d'idée de comment sortir d'ici… »

En effet, devant se dressait un mur de feu derrière lequel ils pouvaient plus ou moins apercevoir la porte de sortie.

« Comment on va passer ça ? » marmonna le blond alors qu'Izuku s'avançait jusqu'à être particulièrement proche des flammes. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Je crois que c'est encore une illusion, laisse-moi vérifier. »

Le laisser vérifier ? Il ne sentait pas l'étouffante chaleur qui se dégageait de là ou quoi ? Mais Midoriya restait borné et continuait d'avancer jusqu'à ce que sa main ne frôle les flammes et qui ne la retire vivement. Au même moment, Monoma le tira contre lui.

« Voilà ! Tu es satisfait ? Je te rappelle que tu es le seul à pouvoir utiliser son alter correctement vu que je ne peux pas copier le tien. Essaie de rester en un seul morceau s'il te plait, sauf si c'est trop difficile pour un prodige de la classe A. »

Malgré la pique, Izuku pouvait clairement voir l'inquiétude dans les yeux gris de Neito. A la place il tentât un sourire rassurant.

« Je suis presque certain que ce feu est aussi une illusion. Sinon le bâtiment entier serait en feu.

\- Il m'a pourtant l'air bien réel. » marmonna le blond, même s'il devait avouer que son coéquipier n'avait pas tort. « Du coup on fait comment ?

\- Je crois que l'illusion vient de Shinkiro. Ses illusion a lui se font lorsque l'on est réveillé mais agissent aussi directement sur le cerveau.

\- On se croirait dans l'un des romans à l'eau de rose de Yui* »

Izuku était tenté de demander quel genre de roman à l'eau de rose mettait en scène des illusion avec du feu, mais il préféra se taire, retenant juste que le blond lisait très certainement les livres de la jeune fille pour être au courant de ce genre de détail.

« Je pense qu'ils essaient de tester notre mental » expliqua Midoriya, faisant toujours face aux flammes « Si l'on arrive à passer à travers le feu malgré la douleur, ça montrera notre force de volonté. Surtout qu'en tant qu'héros, on devra forcément faire face à des épreuves compliqués qui vont jouer sur notre force de caractère.

\- Donc ils se sont dit que nous faire traverser du feu c'était sympas pour tester notre pseudo force de caractère ? » Neito poussa un long soupire. "Bon bah si j'ai pas le choix... »

Le blond s'avança pour se mettre à côté de son coéquipier. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire ça, mais les doigts d'Izuku qui frôlaient les siens arrivaient à lui donner un peu plus de courage. Avançant ensemble, c'est presque naturellement que leur doigts s'accrochèrent et s'entrelacèrent alors que la chaleur des flammes léchait leur peau.

Monoma sentait les cloques se former sur sa peau et il ferma instinctivement les yeux pour ne pas s'arrêter d'avancer. C'était insupportable et pourtant il continuer d'aligner les pas alors que sa main serrait un peu plus fort celle du garçon qu'il aimait. Peut-être qu'il allait mourir consumé par les flammes, mais au moins son dernier souvenir irait à Izuku.

Au moment où il se disait qu'il n'y avait pas plus niait comme façon de penser, toute trace de brulure disparut et il put enfin ouvrir les yeux. Devant se tenait la porte de sortie et ils ne prirent même pas la peine de se lâcher la main alors qu'ils se précipitaient à l'extérieur du gymnase où les attentaient leur professeur principaux.

L'épreuve était finie mais un regard de la part des deux adultes suffit à leur faire comprendre que ce n'était que le début du camps.

« Maintenant il vous faut rentrer à pied jusqu'à l'auberge. »

* * *

Poussant un râle rauque, Monoma se laissa tomber sur le premier lit qu'il vit en entrant dans leur chambre. Il ne pas le temps de la regarder, s'affalant de tout son corps alors qu'il sentait encore les goutes de sueurs rouler contre sa nuque.

De son côté Izuku s'était assit sur l'autre lit, ses chaussures dans l'entrée de la chambre et profitant d'être enfin arrivé pour détailler la pièce dans son ensemble. L'endroit dégageait quelque chose de très occidental, les murs étaient de couleur clair et il y'avait deux lits d'une personnes. La garde-robe prenait le mur en face d'eux et leur matelas n'étaient séparé que par une petite commode garnie d'une lampe de chevet qui semblait fonctionnelle.

L'adolescent aux cheveux vert remarqua aussi que leur sacs de voyage avaient été déposés dans la chambre, près d'une porte qu'il devinait être les toilettes. Il avait fort à parier que les douches étaient communes mais Izuku n'était plus dérangé par cet aspect-là depuis qu'il s'était fait à la vie en internat.

Glissant son regard vers le corps de Monoma, les images de cet après-midi lui revinrent en tête. Cet première épreuve lui semblait encore plus éprouvante que ce qu'ils avaient subis lors de leur premier camps. Et pourtant en dehors des cinq kilomètres jusqu'à l'auberge ils n'avaient absolument rien fait comme efforts physique. Tout c'était joué sur leur force de caractère et c'était effrayant de voir à quel point il était simple de paniquer lorsque la pression devenait trop forte.

Lui qui croyait avoir déjà assez vécu pour passer au-dessus de la peur en moment de crise, il avait lâchement lâché prise en croyant avoir blessé gravement son coéquipier. Et d'un côté, c'était ce qui l'inquiété le plus, cette façon qu'il avait d'agir sur un coup de tête sans prendre le temps de séparé l'affectif de sa mission de héros.

Il savait que l'épreuve serait difficile mais il n'avait même pas pris en compte le fait que Monoma serait désavantagé et que ça jouerait sur son propre moral. Voir le bond inconscient dans ses bras avait fait ressurgir une peur qu'il n'avait plus ressentis depuis plusieurs mois déjà : celle de perdre quelqu'un qui lui était cher.

Oh bien sûr, il savait que Monoma était largement capable de se défendre seul, comme chacun de ses camarades de classes. Qu'il s'agisse de Bakugo, Uraraka, Tenya ou d'autres membres de la classe A, Izuku savait pertinemment de quoi ils étaient capables. Tout comme il était pertinemment au courant que Monoma savait se défendre. Il était l'un des meilleur étudiant de la filière héroïque, avec un esprit aiguisé et une capacité hors norme à analyser les situations pour les tourner à son avantage.

Alors pourquoi avait-il paniqué à ce point ? Cela faisait un bout de temps que Midoriya avait prit conscience de ce qu'il ressentait pour le blond, mais était-ce la seule raison ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas un peu égoïste de vouloir le protéger quitte à le voir comme une petite chose fragile ? Monoma détesterait être couvé ainsi et c'était sûrement la première fois qu'Izuku se rendait compte de son égoïsme.

_Ce n'était pas bon. _

Déjà qu'il ne pensait pas avoir beaucoup de chance avec le blond – ils étaient deux garçon et tout le monde était au courant de la haine viscérale qu'éprouvait Neito envers la classe A – mais s'il se mettait à agir ainsi, il était presque certain de réduire à néant toutes possibilités de se rapprocher encore un peu plus de lui.

Sentant son matelas s'affaisser légèrement, Midoriya sortit de ses pensée pour voir un Monoma assis à quelques centimètre de lui. Bien que toujours fatigué, le blond semblait avoir repris de sa superbe au vues du sourire sarcastique qui ornait ses lèvres.

« Je sais que ma beauté en éblouis plus d'un mais tu fais flipper quand tu me fixes ainsi. » Reprenant son sérieux, le blond finit par se lever avant de reprendre « Je serais toit j'irais prendre ma douche maintenant avant que tous les autres ne débarquent. Pour une fois que l'on peut profiter d'un bain en plein air sans qu'il n'y ait trop de monde… »

Puis sans plus de cérémonie, Neito se dirigea vers son sac, fouillant jusqu'à trouver un t-shirt noir et un short de sport. Se levant à son tour, Midoriya fit la même chose, hésitant quelques instant à sortir son t-shirt aux couleur d'All Might avant d'opter pour un simple blanc.

En silence, ils rejoignirent les douches avant de déposer leur affaires dans l'un des paniers à disposition. Plus loin, il y'avait des petits sièges individuels pour se laver avant d'aller dans les bains et Izuku fit à peine attention à l'hésitation du blond. C'est lorsqu'il fut assis seul, du savon plein les cheveux et pas une seule trace de Monoma dans les parages qu'il remarqua que l'autre garçon était resté débout, serviette sur l'épaule et son pantalon toujours en place.

« Monoma ? »

Oubliant encore le suffixe, cela devenait vraiment une mauvaise habitude, Midoriya hésita à s'avancer mais le blond finit par terminer rapidement de se déshabiller avant d'enrouler sa serviette autour de ses hanches, puis de prendre place sur le siège à côté de lui.

Les deux garçons se lavèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'un fracas ne se fasse entendre et que Bakugo, accompagné de son binôme Kuroiro, n'entre en trombe pour se laver lui aussi.

« Eh bien, eh bien ? Si ce n'est pas ce cher Bakugo qui n'arrive que maintenant ? On a eu des problème à sortir de l'illusion ? Comme quoi même les élus de la classe A ne sont pas si incroyable que ça ! Ahahah ! »

Son rire résonnant contre les murs, Monoma se pencha en arrière dans un mouvement souple alors que sa voix devenait de plus en plus forte. De son côté, Bakugo serrait les poings, prêt à lui mettre « une bonne raclée » mais n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que quelqu'un le dépassa pour frapper l'arrière du crâne de Neito.

Poussant un soupire à fendre l'âme, Shinso venait de calmer son camarade de classe en quelques secondes alors que Denki, placé en duo avec lui, s'avançait à grand pas vers Katsuki.

« Hey mec comment t'es déjà là ? »

Bakugo le regarda à peine mais hocha la tête en réponse.

« Y'a deux autres groupes qui doivent bientôt arriver normalement ! Mais cet exercice était super chaud je ne m'attendais pas à quelque comme ça ! »

Entrainant Katsuki avec lui, Denki se dirigea vers les paniers en osiers qui servaient à ranger leur vêtements tandis que Kuroiro, resté en retrait pendant tout ce temps, finissait par rejoindre ses camarades de classes, une serviette déjà autour de la taille.

L'adolescent à la peau noire avait l'un de ses sourires mauvais aux lèvres et Shinso, qui sentait les ennuis arrivé pour Monoma et Midoriya, décida qu'un replis stratégiques vers les deux blonds de la classe A était la meilleure option pour le moment. Hitoshi croisa le regard de Denki qui lui offrit un grand sourire en retour, avant de lui faire signe qu'il pouvait les rejoindre. Ce qu'il fit sans rechigner, l'ambiance de l'autre côté de la pièce virant à l'esclandre vu comme Shihai avait prévu d'ennuyer Neito.

« Laisse moi tranquille et va faire chier ton mec !

\- Tu sais très bien que Juzo n'est pas encore revenu ! En attendant je passe le temps avec ma victime préférée. »

A côté d'eux, Midoriya les regardait, les yeux écarquillés. Bon il n'était pas vraiment surpris pour Honenuki et Kuroiro, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient du genre discret dans leur relation et le garçon à la peau noire avait un don pour envoyer bouler toutes les personnes osant ne serait-ce que regarder leur couple de travers.

Ce qui le laissait sous le choc était plutôt ce qu'avait dit Shihai pour ennuyer Monoma « Alors comme ça toi et ton chéri vous êtes arrivés premier de l'exercice ? ». Était-ce lui le chéri en question ? Et pourquoi chéri d'ailleurs ? Est-ce que Monoma avait parlé de lui d'une quelconque manière ? Et pourquoi ça lui faisait plaisir ? Enfin si, il _savait_ pourquoi ce surnom lui faisait plaisir mais était-ce vraiment le bon moment pour être heureux de la situation ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps que de nouveaux élèves entrèrent, noyant les taquineries de Kuroiro dans un flots de paroles mais permettant à Monoma et Midoriya de fuir vers les bains, bientôt rejoint par les reste des duos qui avaient pris bien moins de temps qu'eux pour se laver.

Midoriya n'avait jamais été aussi pressé de revenir dans sa chambre, même si l'arrivée de Tenya, accompagné de son binôme Manga, lui permis de se vider un peu l'esprit, ne remarquant que du coin de l'œil son duo blond sortir pour aller se rhabiller.

Le repas se passa dans un brouhaha ambiant que le couvre-feu calma à peine. Tout le monde profitait des dernières secondes de liberté avant de retourner dans leur chambres attribuées.

Monoma, lui avait mangé avec Kendo, Tetsutetsu et Pony, sur un coin de table, le plus loi possible des discutions des élèves de la classe A qu'il trouvait trop bruyantes. Cette année encore, le premier repas leur était offert mais dès le lendemain, ils allaient devoir s'occuper eux même de faire la cuisine et la vaisselle. Et cette année encore, Monoma sentait que les repas n'allaient pas être de grands mets. Il était loin d'avoir des goût de luxe, mais il n'était pas naïf au point de croire qu'ils s'étaient tous assez amélioré en cuisine pour faire des repas bon à s'en resservir.

Le nez dans son assiette, Neito remarqua à peine que Pony essayait de lui parler et celle-ci gonfla les joues lorsqu'il s'excusa de son manque d'attention. La petite américaine s'amusait de le voir s'excuser encore et encore alors qu'elle continuait de faire semblant de bouder. En face d'elle, Kendo riait de la situation, disant à Monoma que c'était de sa faute si Pony agissait comme ainsi maintenant.

« A force d'avoir une mauvaise influence sur elle, c'est elle qui finit par te faire tourner en bourrique ! »

La rousse avait fini son repas et s'était appuyée contre son petit ami, Tetsu, alors qu'elle regardait les deux blonds se chamailler comme des enfants. Si Neito devait être particulièrement proche de quelqu'un, elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il s'agisse de Pony.

« Est-ce que tu vas profiter de ce camps pour faire des choubichoses avec Midoriya ? »

L'américaine venait de changer brusquement de sujet et Monoma s'étouffa en entendant ce qu'elle venait de lui demander.

« Pardon ? Qui t'as dit une chose pareille ?

\- C'est Honenuki, il parlait justement d'essayer de voir Kuroiro un soir ! Mais toi si tu es avec Midoriya et que vous vous rapprochez vous n'aurez pas besoin de vous voir en cachette ! »

Même si l'envie d'hurler au scandale se faisait entendre. Il n'y avait que _lui_ qui avait le droit d'apprendre des vulgarité à la jeune fille, personne d'autre n'avait le droit d'essayer de la dépraver, elle était beaucoup trop innocente pour ça. Mais la voir demander ce genre de chose avec ses grand yeux candides était suffisant pour le retenir.

Alors il posa une mains entre les deux cornes de la jeune fille, frottant doucement sa tête et lui faisant un sourire quelque peu forcé.

« Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a rien entre lui et moi. Maintenant termine ton assiette Pony, tu as besoin d'être en forme pour demain. »

Suite à ça, le blond se leva pour débarrasser son assiette. Lui aussi avait besoin d'être en forme et pour ça, rien de tel qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il profita du fait que tout le monde trainait encore pour échapper à l'obligation d'aller se coucher pour rejoindre sa chambre à pas de loup.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte en bois, il ne prit même pas la peine d'allumer la lumière avant de se diriger vers son lit, laissant ses chaussures dans un coin de l'entrée.

Monoma poussa un soupire de bien être alors qu'il se glissait sous le draps fin qui recouvrait son lit. Il allait sûrement mourir de chaud vu la température ambiante de la pièce, mais pas question pour lui de laisser tomber son t-shirt Gang Orca. Même si Midoriya ne le laissait pas indifférent, ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il oublie sa pudeur et se balade à moitié nu devant lui.

A la place, il s'enroula un peu plus dans le tissus blanc, ne laissant dépasser qu'un pied hors de son lit et enfonçant son visage contre l'oreiller un peu trop mou. La journée avait été éprouvante pour tout le monde et Neito s'étonnait encore de redécouvrir certains de ses muscles.

Il pesta mentalement contre le manque de rideau, la lune éclairant la pièce d'une lueur bleuté qu'il aurait apprécié en tant normal s'il n'avait pas eu à se lever à l'aube le lendemain matin. Lui qui adorait les étoiles, il espérait pouvoir profiter du ciel dégager au moins un soir ou deux pendant ce camps.

Fermant doucement les yeux, le blond s'endormit avant même que son binôme ne revienne dans la chambre, toute trace de pudeur envolée alors que son draps était tombé au sol et qu'il avait glissé une main sur son ventre dénudé, son t-shirt dévoilant une partie de son torse.

* * *

C'est un petit bruit de grattement qui réveilla Izuku le lendemain matin. Grognant des paroles incompréhensible, il se retourna contre son oreiller avant de s'arrêter. Le bruit venant brusquement de se stopper et cela poussa l'élève de la classe A à prendre appuis sur ses coudes pour se relever. Un coup d'œil vers le lit de Monoma lui appris que celui-ci était déjà réveillé et s'était lever, ce qui acheva d'éveiller le garçon. Il s'assit rapidement sur le bord de son lit avant de regarder un peu partout jusqu'à trouver son coéquipier devant la porte d'entrée, entrain de mettre ses chaussures.

« Il est quelle heure ? » demanda simplement Midoriya en voyant qu'il faisait encore sombre dehors.

Le blond haussa les épaules, marmonnant simplement qu'il allait faire un tour pour se réveiller avant le début de la journée. Se levant d'un bond, l'adolescent aux cheveux vert décida de l'accompagner avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

« Ça ne te dérange pas hein ? »

L'autre eut un petit rire avant de secouer la tête.

« Mais grouille toi parce que je ne vais pas t'attendre. On doit avoir max une heure avant que les profs ne passent dans les chambres pour le petit dej'. »

Enfilant ses chaussures rapidement, aucun des deux ne prirent de veste, la chaleur se faisant déjà ressentir et quelques minutes plus tard, ils marchaient en plein milieu du bois entourant l'auberge, seulement éclairé par la lune qui descendait et le ciel qui s'éclaircissait.

Le temps semblait suspendu alors qu'ils marchaient en silence, profitant du calme ambiant pour laisser leurs esprits divaguer. Après un petit moment, ils arrivèrent devant un cours d'eau assez grand pour s'y baigner et dont certaines zone semblaient moins profonde. D'un commun accord il s'assirent sur un rocher proche, ne parlant que très peu.

Puis finalement, l'un d'eux brisa le silence, ils ne savaient pas vraiment qui, pour reparler d'hier, puis d'autres moments passés ensemble. Ils riaient puis se taisaient, avant de parler d'un nouveau souvenir.

Le premier samedi passé à deux à chercher une solution pour Eri, leur match en équipe où Monoma avait perdu mais qui avait permis à Shinso d'entre en filière héroïque, les sessions de révisions où le blond passait plus de la moitié de son temps à râler sur « l'excellence de la classe A », la première fois où ils avaient vraiment mis les choses à place, ce jour où Midoriya avait appris que Neito était aussi un fanboy.

Hier, quand ils s'étaient tenu la main pour sortir des flammes qui semblaient si réelles.

Baissant le regard vers l'eau, Monoma fut prit d'une impulsion, comme si l'ambiance du moment l'obligeait à agir. D'un coup de pied, il se déchaussa puis descendit du rocher. Izuku le regarda faire l'espace d'une seconde avant de le suivre, il regarda le blond s'avancer dans l'eau avant de se retourner et lui tendre la main.

Monoma semblait si solennel, les pieds trempés dans le cours d'eau et avec ses cheveux blonds encore en pétard. Pourtant ses yeux brillaient sous le soleil qui peinait à se lever.

« Hey, je sais que c'est un peu brusque Midoriya… Mais… Est-ce que tu accepterais de sortir avec moi ? »

* * *

*Gento signifie illusion en japonais, comme Kohei utilise beaucoup des termes rappelant l'alter des personnages dans leur noms, j'ai essayé de faire la même choses pour les jumeaux. J'ai choisi comme prénom « Kimera » et « Shinkiro » qui veulent respectivement dire « Chimère » et « Mirage ». Je ne sais pas si c'est très utile comme information vu qu'ils n'apparaitront que très peu, mais au moins voilà xD

* Pour le roman, il existe vraiment xD Il s'agit du roman "Un jeu interdit" écrit pas L.J. Smith. Dedans, l'héroïne et ses amis doivent traverser un feu qui leur semble réel mais qui est en réalité une illusion. Cette "épreuve" est issus d'un mythe païen ( amérindien je crois) que la grand mère d'un des personnages raconte durant le tome 2.


End file.
